


Save room for us

by mizzlegyp



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzlegyp/pseuds/mizzlegyp
Summary: Doyoung promised to protect Taeyong when they were kids. Now he's come to collect.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Save room for us

The ER is never silent. There are always sounds of people talking, moaning or grunting in pain, sometimes even screaming. That has been the soundtrack of Kim Doyoung’s life for the past three years, four times a week in 12 hour shifts. His phone buzzes while he is in the middle of signing another patient to ICU and he takes the call, anticipating another consult. He is not at all prepared for what comes after.

“Doctor Kim. We have someone here looking for you. A Lee Taeyong? He says he’s your mate.”

Lee Taeyong. That’s a name he has not heard in a long time.

He barely mutters a coherent reply before he’s racing towards the reception desk. He’s not at all prepared for this. 6 years? He thinks to himself. It has been 6 years since they last saw each other when he bailed the other out from jail. He doesn’t know how to feel. Does he want to see him? No, not really. But his heart is already beating mad and he's running towards reception before he knows it.

“Where is he?” he asks the receptionist, Sunhye when he sees no one in the reception area. Sunhye points to the rows of chairs a few yards away. And there he is. A blonde head of hair, looking bored and so damn beautiful.

“Hi Doie” he waves an arm in a cast. “It’s been long.”

\---

Doyoung stares at the man in front of him, enthusiastically eating a bowl of janchi guksu. He doesn’t know what he was expecting. Taeyong.. looks more or less the same. His hair is still blonde, but it’s a bit longer now, sort of a floppy cut on him. His face is thinner somehow, more defined. But overall he still looks the same, beautiful and careless.

“You don’t wanna eat that?” Taeyong points to his unfinished bowl.

“No it’s okay.” Doyoung pushes his bowl towards him. He was hungry a few hours ago but now something else has replaced the hunger in his stomach.

“Ahh.. this is really great.. I really missed this taste!” Taeyong looks really happy as he slurps the noodles. “What a messy eater” Doyoung thinks. He hands him a bunch of tissues.

“So? What are you doing here? What do you need?”

Taeyong looks at him like he is offended with his question, his eyes wide and accusing.

“Do I need to have a reason to see you? I could have just wanted to.. you know..”

“Cut the crap Taeyong. I know you need something. What is it?”

Taeyong scoffs. “Fine”. He looks around before leaning forward, leveling Doyoung with a sharp gaze. “I need a place to stay.”

Doyoung’s brows raise up on this. “And?”

“Well I thought you could help me.” Taeyong says, leaning back. He seems to have lost his own appetite.

It’s Doyoung’s turn to scoff. “Didn’t you say that would be the last time you will ask me for help? I thought you hated me.”

Taeyong sighs, looks down at the floor. “I was just mad. You know me. Besides I really need your help this time.”

“Why? “ He rolls his eyes in disbelief. “Did you get knocked up this time?”

Taeyong looks up, eyes so wide Doyoung could see himself clearly in them. “How did you know?”

Fuck.

\---

Doyoung pours himself a glass of white wine. He had already finished getting Taeyong settled in his bedroom, deciding he would take the sofa instead. But he can’t sleep with all the thoughts running in his head.

In the end he didn’t have a choice. Just like before, he couldn’t say no to Taeyong. What was he supposed to do? Turn away a pregnant omega who claims he has nowhere to go?

“Whose is it?” he had asked earlier in the car. Taeyong only shrugged. “Just some alpha I met. Not important.”

He was driving so left it at that. When they got to his apartment, Taeyong had claimed he was tired and sleepy and promptly asked where his bed was.

“Where’s your stuff?” Doyoung had asked him when Taeyong asked if he could borrow some clothes.

“It’s uh… locked in my old place.”

“All right.” He was tired too. “Let’s get it tomorrow or sometime this week.”

“If you say so.”

He was in deep shit. What was he going to do with a pregnant omega? With a baby that’s not his? His apartment didn’t have any room for more than one person. He shook his head, why was he even thinking about that. There’s no way he’s going to let Taeyong into his life again, even worse take responsibility over him and his unborn child. That ship has sailed a long time ago. But what is he going to do? Ah.. first he needs sleep.

He goes inside his room and stares at the figure sleeping soundly in his bed. A rush of resentment rises up in him. How could he sleep so calmly?

\---

His chance to confront Taeyong is delayed due to his own busy schedule. For the meantime, he lets the omega stay at his home and borrow his clothes. Taeyong seems to be fine with it, completely content with staying at home and watching movies all day long. So the moment Doyoung wakes up on a Sunday morning, he decides today is the day he will get answers.

Taeyong is already awake, eating cereal while reading one of Doyoung’s medical books.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh!” The book flies from Taeyong’s hand. “Doyoung you scared me!” 

“Why are you reading this?” Doyoung picks it up from the floor.

“Nothing.” Taeyong takes his bowl to the sink and starts rinsing it. “There was nothing else to read. I don’t know why you keep that. It’s so boring.”

He turns towards Doyoung while drying the bowl. “Want some cereal?”

It’s now or never for Doyoung. He has to get this talk out of the way. “Taeyong we need to talk.”

“About what?” Taeyong puts the bowl back in the cupboard, turning away.

Doyoung sits down on the bar stool. “About your situation.”

Taeyong turns to look at Doyoung, a puppy look on his face. “Do we have to?”

“Yes. Take a seat.” Taeyong sits down reluctantly. “Fine.”

He decides to start with the easy questions. “Where’s all your stuff?”

Taeyong sighs, like a toddler who has lost patience with his parent. “I told you they’re all in my old place.”

“Well then let’s get them.”

Taeyong shakes his head but he keeps his face down. “Can’t. My landlord wouldn’t let me.”

Doyoung starts grinding his teeth in frustration. “How much rent do you owe?”

“Three months?” he sheepishly answers.

“Jesus, Taeyong. How could you not pay for three months? Didn’t you work?” Doyoung can’t help his outburst. This is classic Taeyong, irresponsible to the core.

“I did!” Taeyong says defensively.

“Well how come you couldn’t pay rent?”

“I couldn’t, ok? I wasn’t getting paid much.”

“What were you doing?”

“I was doing part time”

“Part time jobs at 30?”

Taeyong looks up at him, eyes bright with tears. “Not everyone’s eager to hire an uneducated omega with a record.”

“Yeah and whose fault is that?” Doyoung retorts.

“Why are you being such an asshole?”

“I’m letting you stay here and I’m the asshole?”

“Do you want me to leave? Just say so! I’ll leave.” Taeyong walks away from the kitchen but Doyoung chases after him.

“You can’t expect me to let you stay here. We were already done years ago. But now you’re here again expecting me to fix things for you. I’m not your fucking keeper Taeyong! And you don’t want me to be, remember?”

They sit across each other, on the floor, with Taeyong’s sniffles the only sound between them.

“Do you think I wanted to come here and beg for your help? Doyoung-ah I’m that desperate. I have nowhere else to go to. I wouldn’t come here and disturb you but I can’t just do nothing for my baby.”

Doyoung looks away. He feels guilty but he knows he’s right and Taeyong’s just.. hormonal or something.

“Where’s the baby’s father?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know. Did he leave you?”

“He was just some good for nothing alpha.”

“He was married, wasn’t he?”

Doyoung catches Taeyong nodding.

“Oh my god Taeyong.”

“I didn’t know! I swear I didn’t know. I’m not like that. I know you think I’m the worst but I’m not like that at all Doyoung-ah.” Taeyong scrubs his eyes with his hands.

Doyoung has not seen him like this before. The Taeyong he knew would have gotten mad, would have shouted at him. This Taeyong looked familiar but he felt like a stranger at the same time.

“Let’s get your stuff.”


End file.
